Kidnapped
by ellieeeee22134
Summary: Valkyrie Cain is known to be brilliant, smart, fast, powerful and unstoppable. But when she's kidnapped with her friend Tanith Low, a.k.a Ms. Lethal Barbie, it's up to Fletcher and Skulduggery to save the ladies. But in the end, Valkyrie must choose from two people: Fletcher, her beloved friend and jock, or Caelen, the broding vampire with the dark nature. R&R, please!
1. I Get Stolen

**And this is my first Skulduggery Pleasant fanfic! Yay! If you've read my profile, you know that i'm holding a contest. My 50th reviewer will get to pick what my next one-shot will be about, and tell me the outline of the story through PM's! You'll get credit-and the one-shot will be dedicated to you! So please review this when you're done! Also, I want to know if this should be a one-shot or if I should keep adding. Tell me in the reviews please!**

**Enjoy! :D**

VPOV

I woke with a start, gasping. For one second, my nightmare had seemed so true. My eyes darted around the room, making sure Fletcher's tortured body wasn't there, and none of Skulduggery's bones lay on the ground. _Relax,_ I told myself, over and over. _It was just some stupid dream._ I grimaced, the words echoing in my head. Visions still flashed through my mind-the hooded figure, Tanith's agonized expression. It took all my strength not to run out of the house and find her.

"Steaphanie?" A voice yelled, making me jump. I rubbed my temple, my eyes still groggy from sleep. "Yeah?" I asked, yawning. "Oh good-you're awake! I've cooked eggs and sausages for breakfast, Steph!"

"Yeah, I can smell it, Mom." I replied, not really caring if she heard. By some miracle, she did. "Well then, hurry up and get downstairs!" She urged. "They won't stay warm forever!" I sighed, climbing out of my bed, stumbling into my dresser. When I came out, I had thrown on a striped t-shirt and jeans. I was glad to be back at my normal life, but it was still really..._boring._ Sometimes, I'd ask myself if I had mental issues. Wasn't rescuing the Sceptre of the Ancients and going on all those adventures with Skulduggery enough? Why did I still crave more action? This was all so new to me, waking up as late as I wanted.

"Steph! I'm gonna eat all the eggs if you don't come down!" My dad hollered. I could hear a distant munching noise. Not wanting to disappoint my parents, I quickly went through my shower and brushing my teeth, dashing down the stairs just for the heck of it.

"Good morning, dear! I knew you wouldn't want to miss today's breakfast! Usually, you just eat cereal. It's good to change what you eat once in a while, eh?" My mother wrapped me in a hug, even though I considered myself too old for that. I couldn't help but stiffen. "Really?" I asked, curious. "I ate cereal for-how long?" Mom laughed, patting my shoulder. "For two months, Steph. Now, eat up." She shoved a piled plate full of eggs and sausages into my hands, towing me to the table. "You slept like a boulder last night," She added. "Why were you so tired again, sweetie?" I swallowed. "Uh...swimming?" I never really improved on the sport-I just never found time to do it with Skulduggery around. But my mom believed my lie, making me feel worse. "Well, I'm glad you're excersizing instead of moping around the house." I dropped my gaze, focused on finishing my breakfast.

When my meal was polished off, I placed my fork, cup and plate into the sink. "Mum, I'm just going to take a short walk," I announced. "Sure, sweetie. Just don't stray too far away." I nodded, relived to have some excuse to escape the house. Without a good-bye, I dashed out of my home.

My first stop was Tanith's house. Even though my mind kept telling me that it was all some silly vision, I couldn't help but check to see if she was okay. Glancing behind my back to see if no one was watching, I haled a taxi to take me to my friend's home. My mother had said to not be too far-did a few miles count? I promised her one thing: Once I checked that Tanith was okay, I'd go right back home. Maybe stop on the way to get a snack, but that'd be it. I wouldn't be gone for long.

"That'll be fifteen dollars, ma'am." The cab driver announced when he pulled into Tanith's driveway. It had been a calm ride, and a peaceful one. For once I didn't need to worry about anything threatening life's existence. Instead, I nodded and handed my driver the money, stepping out of the car. Without a wave of good-bye, he left. I snorted, but ran over to the entrance of Tanith's house. It all seemed so eerily quiet-which wasn't right for my blonde-haired friend. She'd usually crank up the stero-or at _least _turn on the lights if she were reading. This made a small pit of worry begin to form, and I rushed forward to ring the doorbell. _Everything will be fine,_ I told myself. But my words betrayed me as the door swung open and out strode a hooded figure, with piercing blue eyes. He held an ax, hissing lowly. At first, my first idea was to scream. So, I did. I was sure my piercing cries could be heard all over the neighborhood, but this just angered the hooded guy even more. He snarled, snatching my arm and pulling me inside Tanith's house. The last thing I heard was a muffled shriek as I blacked out.

...

"Stephanie? Valkyrie? C'mon, wake up!" A distant voice called. I felt like a dark, murky water was pushing me down, making me want to gasp to the surface. To get rid of the gross water starting to fill my aching lungs. "Ugh! Even _I_ don't take too long to wake up from being knocked out!" The voice groaned. Someone started shaking me, making me vibrate. And it didn't feel too good. All my irritation started to build up, and I let it loose with lashing out on the nearest thing next to me. "Ow!" The voice shrieked. Curious, I gasped through the murky water, finally surfacing. And there, before me sat Tanith, looking quite angry.

"Well _ex_cuse me for disturbing you," She muttered, rubbing her arm. I turned hot, and looked down. "Sorry," I replied. Tanith sniffed, saying: "You didn't have to start kicking. I was just trying to make you wake up, you know. You were out cold for eight hours." I gasped, raising my hand to cover my mouth. But when I pulled, I realized my arm was chained. To the floor. "What is this?" I grumbled, pulling. Tanith rested her hand on my arm gently, all her irritation forgotten. "Don't try. He chained my leg." She pointed down to her ankle, which had a metal ring around it. Connected to the ring were chains, dug deep into the stone floor. Sighing, I looked around. "Where _are_ we?" I asked. Tanith shrugged. "My house."

"You're chained in your own house?"

Tanith rolled her eyes. "_I _didn't do it, Mr. Creepy Guy did over there!" She jabbed her thumb behind her shoulder, pointing to the cloaked figure. I gulped. "Aren't you concerned he'll do something if you...you know...make fun of him?" I queried. "Watch," Tanith scoffed, spinning around. "Hey, stupid!" She yelled. "Do you always wear a cloak to cover your ugly face? Or maybe you're just ashamed of yourself to show it in public. You are one sick, mental man! Or maybe you're a woman. See, no one even knows what gender you are because you're always hiding behind a cloak!" My friend taunted. "Tanith-" She brushed my hand away. "See?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "He isn't doing anything." The cloaked figure hissed, and walked out of the door.

Tanith stared after him, a frown written across her beautiful face. "Yeah. Leave us here all alone. Dude, you could at _least_ leave the key." I snorted. "Like he'd ever do that!" I laughed. "Exactly," Tanith sniffed. "That's the point." When I looked confused, she added: "It's a joke, you know." I hesitated, then said: "Say," it's a wonder that we're having so much laughter when we're. . . kidnapped." Tanith nodded grimly. "I just hope Skulduggery hurries up and gets his butt over here," she muttered. "I'm sick of this place."

"How long have you been here?" I asked. Tanith made a face. "Three days. He fed me once a day. By the way, he's coming with food in about an hour. Better make yourself comfy. It's gross down here." I agreed quietly, deeply wishing that Fletcher or Skulduggery could rescue us soon.

FPOV

I decided to see if Valkyrie could do with a walk in the park. It was pretty boring today, without anything to do.

"Fletcher, m'boy!" A voice boomed. I jumped. Teleporting into the Edgley's dining room wasn't exactly a great idea. Valkyries dad came running in. "I heard you! Amazing, isn't it? You're always so quiet. Anyways, how did you come in without ringing the doorbell?"

"Uh..."I stammered, "The window." Mr. Edgely raised an eyebrow, but clapped me on the back. "Have you seen Steph today?" He asked, plastering a wide smile on his face. "No. I was actually going to ask her something . . . wait, isn't she here?" Mr. Edgely pursed his lips."You see, she went on a walk three hours ago. She still isn't back." In my mind, I laughed. So much for asking if Valkyrie wanted a stroll in the park. "Oh, okay then." I replied. "I'll come back in a hour."

...

"Mr. Edgely?" I asked, knocking on the door. This ti,e, I had been careful to teleport onto their front step. Valkyrie's dad swung open the door. "Yeah? Did ya find her?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused. Mr. Edgely shook his head, muttering: "Boyfriends these days."

"What?" I asked.

"If you were a loyal boy, then you'd go find her instead of sitting around waiting for my girl to come back." He scolded. I turned warm, and said: "Well uh, if she isn't back then . . . uh, I'll go find her." With a red face, I hurried out of the house. As I walked out, I whipped out my phone and called Skulduggery. A skeleton would know how to solve this.

"Yes?" He asked when he picked up the phone.

"Valkyrie's gone missing," I replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Dude, let's go find her then."

"Sure, sure," Skulduggery said absentmindedly. "Where was she last seen?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I demanded.

"Sorry. You've got anger issues."

"Can we stop talking about emotions and focus on finding my girlfriend?" I asked, exasperated.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the park."

"Yay. Cool." I replied sarcastically. As I teleported, words echoed in my head: _I'll find you, Valkyrie. Just try not to get yourself killed._

**So, I was thinking, yeah, this shouldn't be a one-shot. But who am I to decide? Please review! And you could win a one-shot!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**It makes me happy.**

-**ellie ;)**


	2. We Get to Meet Ghosts

**Okay, before y'all get mad at me for not updating in so long, I just have to say that it pretty much wasn't my fault. I don't mean to blame the Fanfiction staff, but I had many login issues, so I needed to get them fixed. They did for like, a week. The login issue repeated AGAIN, and they fixed it. Permanently. I hope. Finally. So yeah, now I finally can get around to doing this thing.**

**Review, please. XD**

**Enjoy!**

FPOV

I didn't know it took so quick for a skeleton to drive five miles.

Skulduggery was by my side in five seconds flat.

"I KNEW I was being pranked!" He roared, laughing. I stiffened, confused.

"What are you talking about?" I spluttered. "I'm not joking! Valkyrie's seriously missing!"

My face turned warm when Skulduggery kept on laughing, clapping me on the back with his bony hand. "You are SUCH a bad liar!" He crowed. I flushed, removing his hand angrily. "Skulduggery, two things: 1) That hurt. Hello? You have BONES for a hand? 2) I'M NOT PLAYING A PRANK! VALKYRIE'S SERIOUSLY MISSING!" I yelled. I was so frustrated with everyone around me, even the earth and trees. Why couldn't Skluduggery stop thinking this was all a joke and help me find my girlfriend?! Why did all those grass and trees just stand there, mocking me? Okay, that got a little intense. Trees and grass didn't move.

Meanwhile, Skulduggery was still having peals of laughter. "Say it, Fletcher! Where'd ya hide her?"

All of the skeletons jokes and teasing was getting on my nerve, building my temper.

"And to think I came all the way here to believe Mr. Crazy Hair Dude!" Skulduggery continued. If he had tears, he'd definently be crying with happiness right about now.

And I was still getting angrier and angrier.

Finally, I lashed out at him by giving Skulduggery one, powerful kick in the shin with all my energy. "VALKYRIE'S-REALLY-MISSING!" I shouted. Talking to skeletons was seriously hard. Why couldn't they just _believe_ you? It was like you had to invite the president to make Skulduggery believe just one word you say!

"Yeow! Fletcher, what is your problem?! That hurt!" Skulduggery cried, hopping in circles on one foot. "We have to find Valkyrie, don't you see? And don't you realize Tanith has been missing lately too?" I replied. For a moment, Skulduggery forgot about his pain and paused to think for a moment. "You're right," He said slowly. "But next time, please don't take your anger our on my shin." I snorted, saying: "If you believe me next time."

After that, Skulduggery dashed into the car with his long, bony legs and I piled in the front seat. Without strapping in his seat belt, the skeleton punched the gas pedal with his foot, and off we went. "Didn't a police ever go to your elementary school and tell you to buckle up?" I screamed. Skulduggery cocked his head, saying: "Really? If you didn't notice, I was in elementary school three-hundred years ago. People didn't even have cars back then!" But, he strapped on the seat belt anyway. "I didn't even know these things existed before now," He muttered.

I never saw a speed limit sign on the side of the road. Or maybe Skulduggery had drove past those already. We were going at 180 mph. At this rate, I was sure I would get to Valkyrie soon enough.

VPOV

I was sick and tired of this wretched place. Bean bread. Every. Single. Day. It was enough to drive you insane! Tanith was able to produce a pack of gum from her pocket, but besides that, all we could do was play I Spy and talk. It was always the same subject.

"So, when did ya guys start dating?" She would gush.  
"A few months ago," I would say.  
"Where did you two go the first time?" She pressed.  
"A restaurant."  
"What did you do there?"  
"We ate."  
"Anything else?"  
"Does talking and laughing count?"

Tanith could be such a brave, ripped blonde woman. But when it came to men, she was a heart throb to anyone around her. And she could only ramble on about love. Always, always love. Dates. Marriage. Crushes. That type of thing. Today was no different.

What a miserable time this was. I hoped Fletcher and Skulduggery came soon, I was dying in here. I needed to see sunlight, lush grass, blue sky, small birds. It was like I was trapped in a jailhouse. With no escape.

FPOV

Skulduggery's car was going top-speed. We arrived at Tanith's house in no time flat, and Skulduggery killed the engine smoothly as we pulled into the front of the blonde's mansion. I used to think she was the prettiest woman alive, with those brilliant blue eyes and silky curls. That all changed when I saw her in combat. Now I saw her as someone not to mess with, and a brave person who always succeeded. But not this time. This time, Tanith needed saving.

My heart pounded as we climbed the steps to her front door. I could almost picture Valkyrie's relieved, beautiful face filled with joy and awe. I daydreamed she would squeal my name, pounce on me and bury me in hugs in and kisses. Tanith would be there too, and she'd finally give me enough attention to say thank-you. My girlfriend would love me even better.

I was so sure that would happen. So confident. Pride, smugness, everything had flooded me, and I couldn't wait to see Valkyrie. We flung open the door, my baseball bat at the ready and flames flickering in Skulduggery's hand. However, we were met with an empty entrance room. I was a wee bit disappointed that my girlfriend didn't come running towards me, but then again, if Valkyrie and Tanith really _were_ missing, they'd probably be hidden somewhere.

"How do you know she's here anyway?" Skulduggery muttered. "Well, if I were her, and I'd known Tanith was missing, I'd go find my friend. Wouldn't you?" I replied. "Maybe," Skulduggery shrugged.

We started to explore the mansion, peeking into different rooms and climbing many flights of stairs. Suddenly, there was a hissing. "Skulduggery," I hissed, "Listen." We paused for a moment, gazing in every direction. The hissing continued, and finally a hooded figure came into view. From head to toe he was covered in old, brown cloth and he carried a wicked staff. "Maybe he's the one who hid them," I wondered aloud. Skulduggery nodded slowly, motioning for me to follow him. We trailed behind the hooded figure, not daring to make a sound.

The hooded figure rounded many corners and then literally floated down a flight of stairs. Skulduggery summoned a gust of wind for us to follow him without the sound of shoes. The hooded figure 'lead' us to the basement, then opened a creaky door. And there, sat Valkyrie, looking quite bored and frustrated. "What do you want?" She snarled, looking straight at the hood figure. He (or was it a she?) hissed. It was like another language from an alien world.

Beside Valkyrie sat Tanith, cross-legged and playing on her phone. "I don't have _any_ Wi-Fi down here, thanks to you!" She snapped. "I can't even text me friends!" Two aggravated girls? Not someone you wanted to mess with. Skulduggery apparently had enough, because he karate-chopped the hooded figure on the head and set his cloak on fire. "Skulduggery? Fletcher?" Valkyrie asked, hope glinting in her eyes.

"Hey!" I said, smiling. _This is it,_ my brain told me,_ get ready for over-excited Valkyrie._ But seriously, I was wrong.

Somehow, Skulduggery had already blasted the chain that held my girlfriend into pieces, and Valkyrie lunged at me with a murderous gaze in her eyes. _"What took you so long?_" She shrieked, pouncing on me. I gasped and sagged under her weight, my body pressed to the floor and Valkyrie straddled on top of me. You might have told me to teleport, but in this case, my mind was blank.

"You idiots!" Valkyrie continued. "Tanith and I were dying down there, eating bean bread and water, having nothing to do or kill, miserably watching Tanith play Fruit Ninja and talking about dating! Fletcher Renn, I had the _worst time of my life!_ Why couldn't you two save us earlier?!" She continued. Tanith sat frozen, and suddenly her phone shook. "God dangit, I almost set a record!" She groaned. "Valkyie . . . please . . . gotta . . . breath . . ." I choked. My girlfriend finally climbed off me, though she hadn't turned all mushy and heart-warming yet. "Just take that as a warning next time," She finally said. I nodded weakly, stiffly standing.

"That goes the same for you, Skulduggery," Valkyrie warned. "Okey dokey," Skulduggery muttered.

Suddenly, there was a hiss. The hooded figure rose, it's blue eyes flashing. _"You will not escape us . . ."_ It hissed. Suddenly, other hooded men/women floated into the room, all clutching staffs. "Who are you?" Tanith asked. Skulduggery blasted her chain, and she stood, whipping out her sword. "They are the Possessor of Souls," SKulduggery replied. He spun his revolver, adding: "Each of them suck the soul out of a person, and that person remains unconscious. The Possessors can hold up to many different souls, and so they float around stealing peoples' souls." Valkyrie made a face. "Gross," She said. Tanith nodded, leaping up. Her blade slashed through the one of the hooded figures, but he merrily laughed. _"Your blade cannot kill me . . ."_

VPOV

My heart beat so loud, I was sure they could hear it. This was mortifying. Someone possessing souls? Really, that was _not_ my type.

Suddenly, a misty arm reached for me. It came from the hooded figure, and it was hissing lowly. "Valkyrie!" Skulduggery hollered, firing off two rounds. But the Possessor was unharmed. Suddenly, the arm caught my neck, and it squeezed. Tightly. I gasped, trying to scream. Tanith, Skulduggery and Fletcher tried to pry the hand off, but their efforts passed right through. Had a minute passed already? My thoughts started to dim . . . my efforts starting to weaken . . . no. I couldn't die.

I started to feel a rebellious feeling pour through my veins, and my mind literally switched to a new, murderous one. With all my might, I concentrated at dissolving the hand holding my neck, blowing it to bits. And with a streak of blue light and a _BOOM,_ my thoughts obeyed.

I opened my eyes just as the entire Possessor dissolved into mist. "Valkyrie! You-" Suddenly, horror crossed Fletcher's face. "Valkyrie . . . you're . . ."  
"Darquesse," Skulduggery replied grimly. Fletcher gave me one last, guilty look, and he, Tanith and Skulduggery teleported away. Leaving me with these Possessors.

"Oh, this will be fun," I laughed. My voice sounded different. Stronger, more rebellious, confident. I smiled gleefully, starting to float. My fists burst into blue flames, and I zoomed around the room, passing from Possessor to Possessor, watching them dissolve, watching them die . . .

I felt so free, so me could finally do whatever I wanted.

Finally, when I'd blasted every single Possessor into bits, the whole room was eerily silent. I heard a pop, and Fletcher had teleported back right behind me.

"V-Valkyrie?" He squeaked. "D-Darquesse?"

It was like my brain suddenly changed, and switched back into my old self.

"It's okay Fletcher," I said, wrapping him in a hug.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you decided I wasn't part of the Possessors too."

Standing on my tip-toes, I gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'll always be able to tell me enemies and my boyfriend apart," I said simply.

"Let's take you home," Fletcher announced.

I realized how tired I was, and my eyelids drooped. My muscles relaxed, and I slumped against my boyfriend's warm body. I let Fletcher teleport me home.

**I FINALLY got around to updating! After like, _2 MONTHS!_ I'm really sorry for doing it so late, I've been writing chapters for 'Forever Annabeth' and I uploaded a new story, 'Hilarious Wizarding Tales You Won't Forget'. Yeah, peculiar title. I got my inspiration from a few pics I saw . . .  
Anyway, I guarentee there will be a third chapter-I promise. Though that will probably be the last one. I know, I know, 'C'mon, only 3 chapters?' But I've been wanting to start a Hunger Games fanfic for a long time, and my river of inspiration for Skulduggery Pleasant is running dry. **

**Please, please review. Or follow. Or favorite. It makes me happy! And chances are, you're going to be added to the '_Special Thanks' _list! You can check it out at my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ellie**


End file.
